The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In legacy cellular telecommunication networks, inter-cell interference has a negative impact on the system performance, especially at cell boundaries. LTE (long term evolution) has no mechanism to eliminate interference as in LTE radio resources are defined and managed independently in every cell. In order to handle this deficiency, long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) systems introduce a coordinated multipoint (CoMP) operation which coordinates transmission from neighbouring cells in order to decrease or even harness the inter-cell interference.